


Lúthien's spell

by Dilly



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor, International Day of Femslash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was notorious, in Doriath, that Lúthien’s beauty was so powerful than her charms were able to cross the usual lines... Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lúthien's spell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Day of Femslash and the Tolkien Femslash Week. Thanks to Tehta for the spell check. (I think this story would please his Glorfindel…)

 

It was notorious, in Doriath, that Lúthien’s beauty was so powerful than her charms were able to cross the usual lines, and touch not only the men, but also the women.

Musicians and singers dedicated their music to her. Embroiderers devoted months to the making of dresses in which they strove to surpass their talent. Respectable ladies couldn’t eat for weeks, after having met her beautiful gaze. Huntresses and members of the guard accomplished the most wonderful feats, in order to honor their Princess.

Who could have thought the beauty of a maid would contribute so much to the artistic and martial development of a kingdom ?

 

* * *

 

**(version française)**

 

Il était notoire, en Doriath, que la beauté de Lúthien était si grande que son charme était capable de traverser les frontières habituelles, pour toucher non seulement les hommes, mais aussi les femmes.

Des musiciennes et des chanteuses lui dédiaient leur musique. Des brodeuses se dévouaient des mois durant à la réalisation de robes dans lesquelles elles cherchaient à surpasser leur talent.  
Des dames respectables restaient des semaines sans manger, après avoir croisé un seul de ses regards.  
Des chasseresses et membres des gardes accomplissaient les plus fabuleux exploits, pour faire honneur à leur Princesse.

Qui aurait pu croire que la beauté d’une femme contribuerait ainsi à l’essor artistique et guerrier d’une nation ?


End file.
